Mjolnheimr
The'' Mjolnheimr'' '''is a Battlecruiser' based on the Slipstream'.' Description The '''Mjolnheimr' is a uniquely shaped Battlecruiser (shape similar to Slipstream), with a large armament of 9 small Turrets. It can be used to pirate because of its accurate firepower and high health. It also makes a very effective defense ship when dealing with Frigates or Fighters. Interior The cockpit is quite simple, only having a door that leads in and out of the seat and little other details. Advantages * An insane total of nine Small Turrets. * Is one of the faster Battlecruisers, only to be overcome by the Sturm, Black Flare, Absolution, Belvat, and Radiance. * Amazing health pool, higher than the Panther. * Can be used to deal a large amount of damage very quickly. * Very balanced when dealing with Shield and Hull damage. * Large Cargo Hold. * Can kill anything that is lower than a Battlecruiser with ease. (except the Destroyer class nightmare advanced ship) * Very skinny ship, making it more difficult to hit. * Excels in anti-Fighter combat. Disadvantages * Not a good anti-Siege ship. * Slow Turn Speed and relatively low Maneuverability. * Vulnerable top. * Won't last long in a prolonged battle. * Requires you to get very close to the enemy to be able to fire its Turrets. * Can be out-ranged by other ships. * Turret firepower can be lacking at times. * Can't take on other Battlecruisers without skilled piloting. Strategy * Great for Pirating. Warp above a Freighter or Miner and let your 9 Small Turrets make quick work of the enemy. * Do not attack large ships. * Useful in dog-fighting with small ships because of it's great speed, but watch out for anyone looking to intrude. * Kite ships with your speed. * Due to the low range of it's Turrets, you have to get close or you won't be able to fire. Use the Mjolnheimr's great speed to get close and take out other ships. * Great for Anti-Fighter and Anti-Frigate role. * Similar to the Ampharos. * Good for countering Carriers because it can quickly shred Fighters. * Make sure to roll to negate its blind spot on the top. * Try to use this on Alien Swarmers, as the 9 Small Turrets will take the ship down in seconds, and the Cargo Hold will be able to hold all the loot. Version History * Received 2 Gatling Lasers and 1 Gatling Cannon to replace 2 Light Lasers and 1 Light Cannon in .64d, as well as 200 more hull. * Received a remodel in version .66b Trivia * Is the only Battlecruiser to have 9 Light Turrets. * Mjolnir (spelled Mjölnir instead) is the name of the hammer used by the Norse god of thunder, Thor. * Is supposed to be what would be like a smaller version of the Slipstream. * The old model had rough similarities to an EVE Online Battlecruiser, the Myrmidon: https://evepics.files.wordpress.com/2010/02/epmyrmidon.jpg * It has 9 antennas but nobody knows what they are used for * Created by MAKO Shipyards * Its current model has a similair design to the Star Wars ship the Ginivex-class Starfighter. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Battlecruiser Category:Pirate Ship